Not Prepared
by TheWiseOldSageBrush
Summary: Cover - H2o Wikia. One-shot. Emmash. When the fire-bell is accidentally set off on a particularly busy night in the JuiceNet Café, something very unexpected happens. How will one special person react to Cleo, Emma and Rikki's biggest secret? And will they be able to take it? May be a little OOC, I don't know. Please review! 'Made some minor mistakes, but I don't wanna fix them :3


**Not Prepared!**

**Just something I concocted. It's so cheesy though. I can't believe that wrote this. I hate cheesy stuff. Oh well, the things you do at 2 AM, huh?**

**I don't own H2o: Just Add Water, by the way. Wish I did though. I wonder how many Nexus 5s I could afford then...**

**I just let you get on with my ficlet:**

The JuiceNet was thriving. Just about every person from 18-21 in the local area was packed into it. Because, tonight, the local TV station were making a documentary about Zane Bennett's father.

Of course, most people know a thing about Mr. Bennett, only that he was very rich, or if they did, they simply didn't care. They were only there at the prospect of getting on TV. This didn't mean he got any less attention, though. Cleo Seotori, Emma Gilbert, and Rikki Chadwick were there also, along with their respective boyfriend, Lewis McCartney, Ash Dove, and child of the big star, Zane Bennett.

The café was stuffed with all kinds of people, all feeling elated, but these emotions would soon turn to surprise and shock, and, later, curiosity. For a few people, pain, terror and embarrassment. And for one person in particular, betrayal. Plenty of betrayal.

The camera crew had just arrived, when, all of a sudden, the fire bell began to ring. Then, to the horror of three mermaids currently sitting in the booth furthest from the door, on came the sprinklers.

* * *

Cleo, Rikki and Emma sat there, horrified, shoulders hunched as though this may have offered some protection, when Riki made a split-second decision not caring what the consequences would be. She swiftly raised her hand and made a fist, pushing with all of her might. She managed to dry herself off, but there was no such luck for the other two. A shimmer began to appear over each of them, and then they flopped down in their chairs, clad in scale bikini-tops and tails.

After a second of silence, an uproar rose in the building, as a collective in-take of breath went through the room before the shouting began. Every person in the café clambered over the others, trying to get a inch closer to the three supposedly-mythical creatures.

Instinctively, Ash covered Emma with his own body, despite the shock taking over inside him.

_She told Lewis_, Ash thought, as he observed Lewis' panicked, but not at all shocked expression,_ and trusted him with this secret, but not me? Her best friend's boyfriend over her own?_

But then a small, nagging voice spoke in the back of his head. _Ash, Cleo is a mermaid too, so of course Lewis knows._ Ash knew that that statement was correct, but just at that time he didn't want to admit it. He wanted his revenge. _Well, Rikki clearly doesn't have a tail, yet Zane seems the opposite of completely unnerved._

By this point, the camera crew were using all the cameras they had managed to salvage to record the two part-fish, and many mobile phones were being pulled out of pockets too.

Rikki acted rashly, and heated up the whole booth, drying off Emma and Cleo before creating steam to cover the group.

Under the cover of steam, Lewis and Zane helped the girls muscle their way out of the crowd, while Ash walked behind in a daze, feeling a bit dumbstruck.

Once they reached the exit, the six teenagers ran for their lives until they reached the docks,talk to either of them, so where the females dived in and the males took Lewis' boat. Ash wouldn't talk to either of them, so Zane and Lewis came to the conclusion that he was in a state of shock.

Having reached Mako Island minutes previous, and ran as fast as their legs would take them to the Moon Pool, they had sat with the mermaids on the sand, in silence. Emma sat alone, though, as Ash was kneeling in the corner, up against the rock wall, looking all around, though at anywhere but Emma. He shivered every so often.

Soon, Emma had had enough, and went to sit opposite him.

"Ash?" Emma croaked.

After a few seconds of quiet between them, Ash replied.

"Yes?" He said stiffly, eyeing her from the corner of his eye with caution.

"I, I-I'm sorry, Ash." Emma stammered, eyes filled with sorrow and tears.

Ash turned away, and Emma let one tear slide slowly down her cheek before sitting up and moving right beside him, bottom lip trembling. She touched his hand.

At her touch, all Ash's contempt vanished, as he melted in her side, sighing only slightly. He knew that so much would be coming for Emma and her two best friends, having seen Rikki's tail.

And he would be ready for it. All of it.

He would be prepared.

**So there you go! Please review, constructive criticism would be nice, thank you!**


End file.
